the_atherian_knightsfandomcom-20200213-history
Storyline
The Original Ather Tale The original Atherian Knights comes from a acient tale from a world known as Ather. The world was a medievil-esc land ruled over by Athena Highla. Many years ago, the world came under threat by a unknown dark being. The queen's knight and personal friend, Acheron Lagoon, sided with Kharon and traveled across Ather to destroy this evil. The two suceeded and vanquished the darkness. Many years later, a new evil began to arise and Athena told Acheron he would need to find two new knights, as his and Kharon's power would not be enough to destroy it this time. Acheron sided with a exiled mage known as Clover and a thief called Eatos, and the four became the first offical Atherian Knights. A few days before the four set off, Kharon, unbeknownst to the others, made a deal with the very demon they were going to destroy after meeting it in a dream. In exchange for the demon allowing to seal part of himself inside Kharon's soul, he gained the ability to control and manipulate metal. The knights travelled far across Ather to where the demon resided, in a acient temple that had been corrupted by his presence. However, as the four entered, they found the temple was known as the Temple Of Judgement. The temple allowed the person to gain great strength and power, but required them to transverse through four seperate trials to prove themselves worthy. The first trial was a long corridor, filled with never-ending shadow warriors that clashed with the knights. However, the group became overwhelmed and Kharon nobly sacrificed himself by remaining behind to hold off the creatures as his friends escaped, being swallowed by the shadows. The second trial was a large room, where the ghost of a great and powerful warrior resided. The three battled against this being, but Eatos is killed after managing to deliver the final blow. The third trial was a labrynth, filling with a energy sapping mist. If the person stayed in contact with the mist for too long, their soul would shatter. With her healing magic, Clover assisted Acheron through the maze. However, as Acheron was destined to be the only one to destroy the dark being, Clover sacrificed herself as well to allow Acheron passage to the final trial. The final trial would pit the seeker against a being with the powers of a god, and should they suceed, they would be granted what they seeked. Acheron comes across the dark being they had been searching for, a demon that called itself Daenova. Acheron fought in a fierce battle against Daenova, but soon learned the only way to destroy Daenova was with a great enough surge of power. With no other option, Acheron ended up giving his life, destroying Daenova and sealing his darkness away from Ather. The four knights were honored by Athena Highla and the other people of Ather as the tales of The Atherian Knights, beginning the series. Thanks to Kharon's deal, Daenova's soul still remained, unbeknownst to Athena or the rest of Ather. Daenova would later reawaken after Kharon's descendant comes across him after their death.